Strange Happenings at Hogwarts
by rockin wolfz grl
Summary: Walking down the hall, rolling on the floor laughing her head off, who will Isabel meet in the hall, why am i even writing this? lol. please r&r, is better than this lousy review
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: _

Don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters. If I did, I'd be rolling in dough. Raye Qiao, Mei Qiao, Jian Qiao, and Rin Cao belong to my friend Arnica, Isabel Sanchez, Francisco Trujillo, Veronica Sanchez, Esteban Sanchez, and Mauricia Trujillo belong to me! -smiles broadly-

* * *

"Isabel Maria Sanchez! Get down here this instant! You're going to be late for your first day at Hogwarts."

"Be right down Mom!"

"Tia, I don't mean to be negative or anything, but if we want to get a good seat on the train, we better leave now. As in right this second." (tia means aunt in spanish)

"Chill Fransico. I'm ready. Let's go."

"Issi, I want to go to Hogwarts. You will Vero, next year."

"Come ON!!! We don't have all day!"

"Will you just SHUT UP Fran? I said I'm ready, you're the one who's pigging out on mama's pancakes!"

"Ok, Ok, no need to get all pissed 'bout it."

"Francisco, Isabel, I'm surprised at you! You shouldn't be using that language around Veronica, you're setting bad examples for her."

"Sorry ma'am"

"Yeah, sure, sorry."

"Isabel, what was that?"  
  
"I said sorry ma'am."

"That's better. Now let's get going before you miss the bus!"

_On the train_

"Bye!"

"Ok Issi, here are the rules: 1. Stay away from me, 2. We're not related, 3. Don't go ANYWHERE near Hermione Granger. Got it?"

"Ok, but here are some of MY thoughts on those rules: 1. Why would I want to go near you, 2. Why on Earth would I want to be related to someone like you, and 3. What's the matter, got a crush on Hermione, you never had a problem with me talking to her before, and 4. Why should I listen to you??!!" -slams door-

"Hi Isabel, I see that Fransico's being his usual idiot self."

"Oh yeah. You have no idea what it's like to have a family member go to the same school as you. You are so lucky Cho."

"Actually, this is my cousin Raye Qiao."

-smiles sheepishly- "Hi, my name's Isabel, but all my friends call me Issi. Sorry 'bout the cousin comment."

"Hey, no problem."

"Issi here is the chaser on the Ravenclaw team, she's in her fifth year in case you were wondering. You guys will be in the same grade, maybe even the same classes if Raye gets into Ravenclaw."

"Lookin' forward to it. Do you play any quidditch Raye?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at being a seeker."

"If she gets into Ravenclaw, she's going to try out for the seeker position."

"That's right, you're going to become a beater! Maybe you can knock some sense into my oaf of a cousin."

"Maybe."

"Let's hurry up and get changed. I think we're almost at Hogwarts."

"Sounds good to me."

"We have to get changed on the train? I thought we'd do it at Hogwarts."

"Nopes. We do it here Raye."  
  
"Sorry about that. I forgot to tell you. My bad."

_train stops_

Well, here we are.

* * *

Hope you guys liked my story! I admit that wasn't a great ending to a chapter but this IS my very first fanfic so don't be too hard on me!!!


	2. sorting tensions

Disclaimer: Read the default chapter, I'm too lazy to rewrite all of that. lol  
  
I forgot to describe the new characters Raye and Isabel!!! –gasps- OK.  
Isabel:  
Ethnicity: Spanish  
Hair: Turquoise (usually in a ponytail or hairclip)  
Eyes: Violet  
House: Ravenclaw  
Quidditch position: chaser  
Parents: Esteban Sanchez and Mauricia Trujillo  
Family: Veronica (younger sis) and Francisco (cousin) Attitude: Calm in tight situations, Gets mad at boys easily, Does well in  
quidditch, brags easily, and sticks up for friends. Education: excels in transfiguration and is surprisingly good at potions.  
  
Raye:  
Ethnicity: Chinese  
Hair: violet  
Eyes: blueberry  
House: 2 b decided in this chapter  
Quidditch position: 2 b decided later  
Parents: Jian Qiao and Rin Cao (muggles)  
Family: Cho Chang (cousin) Attitude: quick to get angry, makes friends easily, holds strong grudges Education: best in class in defense against the dark arts, and is good at  
charms ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- As the train pulled into the station Raye held her breath. She was really excited about going to Hogwarts but she was nervous about fitting in. She was behind everyone else in the whole understanding of magic thing!!! She looked at Cho who smiled reassuringly at her. She then turned to Isabel who was too busy looking outside to notice. She sighed heavily.  
  
In the carriage  
  
"Hey, cheer up Raye, wait till you see all the boys" "Honestly Cho, is that ALL you ever think about?"

"Chill Issi, just because you're too busy kicking their rear ends in quidditch to think or talk about them doesn't mean that I'm a freak because I do."

"Actually, I think I'm with Isabel on this one Cho. Sorry!"

"Ha!!!! In your face!!!! Even your own cousin agrees with me!!!!! –sticks out tongue-

"Ya know Isabel, I didn't mean it that way . . ."

"Sure, whatever and please, call me Issi."

-Cho sweatdrops- "Please excuse the queen of big-headedness." (I KNOW there's no such word as big-headedness!)  
  
At the castle  
  
"Ok Raye, since you haven't been here as long as we have . . . Professor Dumbledore –"  
  
"That's the headmaster."

"I think she already know that Issi . . . As I was saying, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after the ceremony so he can sort you into a house."

"Ok . . . Sure, why not?"

"What's wrong Raye?"

"DUH! Isn't it obvious Cho? She doesn't know who Dumbledore is!"

-sweatdrops- "You know . . . for a girl, you can be pretty dumb Issi. You forgot that's she's also afraid of what will happen"

"Oh, right. Oops."  
  
After the ceremony  
  
"Good luck Raye!"  
  
"We have our fingers crossed!"

"Don't forget to tell us everything afterwards!"

"See ya later guys!"  
  
-walks up to the staff table- "Urm, excuse me, but can any of you tell me who or where Professor Dumbledwee is?"

"You must mean Professor Dumbledore, I'm Professor McGonagol, and the headmaster is right over there."

"Thank you."

"Excuse me, are you Professor Dumbledore?" 

"Yes, that would be me, and you are?"

"I'm Raye Qiao."

"Oh yes, the new student. Follow me, we'll get you sorted right away."

"thanks."

"Sit down here."

-she sits-

"Now put this on your head"

-puts the sorting hat on-

"I think this one belongs in ravenclaw, definitely smart and wise. Besides, it's where her cousin and friend are."

"Ravenclaw it is then. Ms. Qiao, you do know that you have to take classes after school just to catch up to where the others are don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok, go and see Professor McGonagal after your classes tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, thank you sir." "You're very welcome."  
  
In the Ravenclaw common room  
  
"I hope Raye got into Ravenclaw."

"So do I Cho."

"Hey guys!"

"How'd you get in here?"

"Duh Cho, she's in Ravenclaw. Wait! You're in Ravenclaw?"

"Yup, I'm in Ravenclaw"

-Cho and Isabel pounce on her-

"uh, guys, ya know, I can't breathe right now."

"Sorry!" Isabel and Cho say at the same time.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know this isn't the best place to end it but I've got writer's block right now.

Thanks for reviewing guys!

criminy: There are NOT 9 marysues!!!!  
deejayxiao: Thanks for the advice!!!


	3. secrets revealed

_Disclaimer: _like i said before, i don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything having to do with Harry potter, other than Isabel Sanchez, and her family, and my friend owns Raye Qiao and her family sigh

rhythmic breathing: thanks for the advice!!!!  
deejayxiao: muchos gracias!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're in Ravenclaw." Said Isabel who was the first to regain her composure.  
  
"Yup." Replied Raye beaming.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!!!" said Cho grabbing Raye in a bear hug.  
  
"Urm . . . yeah . . . me too." Said Raye. "Can you hug me a little less tightly, please. I can't really breath."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" said Cho who quickly let Raye go.  
  
Isabel started cracking up.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Cho.  
  
"You." Replied Isabel  
  
"Whatever." Said Cho  
  
"So . . ." said Raye  
  
Cho looked at the clock and with a yawn said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. I think we should all go to bed so we're awake in the morning."  
  
Isabel and Raye exchanged looks and shouted at the same time, "Paaarrrty!" and as if on cue, the Ravenclaw house came into the common room and started dancing to Good Charlotte's Girls and Boys.  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money! Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny.  
  
Cho groaned  
  
Then the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team came up to Raye and said, "I heard you're interested in joining the team as a seeker now that Cho's decided to become a chaser, by the way, I'm Roger Davies, the captain of the team." He said smiling.  
  
"Urm . . . nice to meet you." Said Raye  
  
"The pleasure's mine." Said Roger  
  
Cho and Isabel giggled  
  
"Looks like someone has a crush on you!" said Isabel  
  
"And you just got here. I wish I had that kind of luck" sighed Cho  
  
"Honestly Cho!" said isabel  
  
"You're a fine one to talk! You may appear all tomboyish, which you are, but there's still some of you that's a girly girl." Said Cho  
  
"Prove it!" retorted Isabel  
  
"Uh guys . . ." said Raye as she sweatdropped  
  
"I will!" said Cho "Since first year, you've had a crush on-"  
  
Isabel had put her hands over Cho's mouth.  
  
"We want to hear who Issi has a crush on." Said Luna  
  
"I don't have a crush on anybody." Replied Isabel blushing.  
  
"Is he in Ravenclaw?" asked Roger  
  
"Nope." Said Cho  
  
"Hufflepuff?" guessed someone  
  
"no." said Cho  
  
"Is he from Slytherin?" asked Luna  
  
"Absolutely not." Said Cho.  
  
"He's from Gryffindor!" the whole common room shouted  
  
"Ding, ding, ding, we have some winners!" said Cho  
  
Isabel just groaned and slid her hand down her face.  
  
Raye patted Isabel's shoulder.  
  
"Grrrr." Said Isabel  
  
"What?!" said Cho "You said for me to prove it."  
  
Raye sweatdropped "I don't think she meant for you to prove it that way."  
  
"Oops." Said Cho  
  
"And you said I could be dumb." Said Isabel  
  
"Well you can be!" said Cho  
  
"I know I can!" said Isabel  
  
"GUYS!" yelled Raye  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Isabel and Cho at the same time.  
  
"everyone's watching you." Said Raye  
  
"Oops." Said Cho  
  
"He he he." Said Isabel  
  
"We'll be leaving now." Said Isabel pulling Cho into the hall with her.  
  
Before leaving the room, Cho grabbed Raye's robes and pulled her along with them.  
  
"Hey!" said Raye  
  
"Hay is for horses." Said Cho  
  
"Be quiet!" said Isabel  
  
"Make us!" shouted Cho and Raye  
  
"I will!" said Isabel "Accio masking tape!" Isabel quickly wrapped the tape around Cho and Raye's mouths.  
  
"Mi tan bref" said Cho. (translated as : I can't breath.)  
  
"I can't hear you." Said Isabel  
  
"Huse gr bose." Said Raye (Translated as: use your nose."  
  
"Will you guys stop mumbling?" asked Isabel.  
  
Cho tore off the tape "OWWWWW!" she screeched. "We wouldn't be mumbling if you hadn't taped our mouths shut." She scoffed.  
  
"Well sorry, if you guys would've been quiet, that wouldn't have happened." Said Isabel as she took off Raye's tape using a spell.  
  
"thanks." Said Raye.  
  
"no problem." Said Isabel.  
  
"Why didn't you use that for me?" asked Cho  
  
"Because it was more amusing watching you take it off yourself." Laughed Isabel.  
  
"Laugh it up while you still can, Sanchez." Said Cho.  
  
"I think I will." Said Isabel who was now on the floor laughing.  
  
"Issi, get up!" hissed Cho  
  
"I'm too busy laughing." Replied isabel.  
  
"No really Issi, get up." Whispered Cho.  
  
But it was too late . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And so I leave you at a cliffhanger. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! lol.


End file.
